This invention relates to work tables or benches and particularly to a table top attachment for a sawhorse. The invention also encompasses a method for supporting a table top on a sawhorse.
Portable work tables and benches have become popular items in recent years for both home and commercial use. These work tables or benches include a sturdy but collapsible support stand and some sort of table top, usually rigidly connected to the supporting frame. Also, other devices such as vices, for example, may be incorporated into the table top or may be attached to the table top. Although popular items, the prior portable work tables or benches were complicated devices, relatively heavy, and fairly expensive.
Aside from portable work tables and benches, the most common type of work stand is a sawhorse. A pair of sawhorses provide a stable support for holding an elongated work piece. Also, sawhorses have a simple and sturdy A-frame construction and are relatively inexpensive. However, a single sawhorse does not provide a table top surface to support a work piece. To provide a table surface, sawhorses must be used in pairs along with a separate board or other rigid and flat piece of material.